Pukul Sepuluh Malam
by 0308benedictio
Summary: Chanyeol selalu menanti pukul sepuluh malam tiba setiap harinya. [ a CHANBAEK drabble-YAOI-romance]


**Pukul Sepuluh Malam [****밤****열****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and other EXO member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

Pukul sepuluh malam Baekhyun lagi-lagi menelponnya. Hal ini seperti putaran kaset rusak yang terus berputar berulang-ulang di kepala Chanyeol, di kehidupannya. Baekhyun akan langsung berteriak begitu Chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya. Pemuda yang lebih kecil bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot mengatakan _halo_ untuk sekedar berbagi sopan santun pada lawan bicaranya.

Lebih dari setengah hidupnya Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun, dan selama itu pula Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk selalu disisinya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Chanyeol tidak akan belajar jika Baekhyun tidak menyuruhnya, dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau makan timun jika lelaki tinggi itu tidak memaksanya. Chanyeol selalu mengira-ngira apa jadinya dia jika tidak ada Baekhyun dan apa yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan jika tidak ada Chanyeol disampingnya. Baekhyun selalu bilang bahwa hubungan mereka seperti sepasang roda sepedanya. Baekhyun bilang jika salah satu roda hilang, roda yang lain tidak akan pernah bisa melanjutkan hidupnya. Baekhyun bilang jika salah satu roda kempes karena paku, roda yang lain juga ikut tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar karena sama-sama merasa sakit. Tapi Baekhyun lupa bilang jika salah satu rodanya hilang, roda yang lain akan tetap bisa berjalan selama ada roda baru yang cocok untuk menggantikan si roda rusak. Sama seperti sekarang. Bahkan sebelum roda itu rusak, ia sudah tergantikan.

Jam sepuluh malam, entah kenapa Chanyeol selalu menunggunya walaupun ia tahu bahwa hatinya akan selalu berakhir hancur setelahnya. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa mendengar celotehan dan teriakan Baekhyun dari telepon setiap jam sepuluh malam, tapi tidak dengan hatinya, hatinya selalu nyeri saat mendengar cerita Baekhyun tentang bagaimana hati laki-laki itu hancur karena orang lain, orang yang sama dan itu jelas bukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mungkin dan tidak akan sanggup melakukannya.

Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang sama setiap hari seperti bagaimana laki-laki itu membentaknya, mengabaikannya, memperlakukannya kasar, dan bagaimana Baekhyun bertahan dengan semua itu dan selalu berkata bahwa ia mencintainya, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah lepas dari pesona seorang Wu Yifan. Chanyeol menggeram tertahan ketika mendengarnya. Ya, kerana sama, ia juga tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari pesona Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun selalu menangis pada akhirnya. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa ia begitu bodoh hingga mencintai orang sebrengsek Yifan, bagaimana ia membiarkan Yifan mengambil semua yang ia miliki sedangkan ia sendiri tidak pernah bisa mengambil secuil perhatian laki-laki itu. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun si keras kepala selalu menamakan semua pengorbanannya dengan sebutan 'cinta' yang entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol mual.

Chanyeol hanya bisa berbohong untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Mengatakan bahwa Yifan sesungguhnya juga mencintai Baekhyun. Sesimpel itu dan Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti menangis. Tak terhitung rasanya sudah berapa tetes air mata Baekhyun yang Chanyeol usap dan hentikan, tak terhitung lagi berapa lengkung senyuman yang hilang dan akhirnya Chanyeol yang berusaha mengembalikannya. Ini sungguh tidak adil, bagaimana Yifan memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan kasar dan dengan mudah mendapatkan cintanya sedangkan Chanyeol yang setengah hidupnya ia habiskan untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun namun tetap tidak bisa membuat lelaki itu berdebar jika di dekatnya.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak pernah sadar bahwa semua yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah tentang dirinya. Chanyeol belajar bermain gitar karena Baekhyun pandai bernyanyi dan ia ingin mereka duet bersama suatu saat nanti. Chanyeol mengikuti ekskul basket karena Baekhyun suka laki-laki tinggi. Chanyeol belajar taekwondo karena dia ingin melindungi Baekhyun.

Tapi Chanyeol sadar bahwa semua yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya untuk Yifan, lelaki tinggi dengan tatapan dingin yang selalu dipuja Baekhyun setiap detik. Baekhyun merawat setiap inci tubuhnya agar bisa disejajarkan dengan si tampan Yifan. Baekhyun belajar dengan tekun agar si sempurna Yifan tidak malu berada di dekat sang juara kelas. Baekhyun selalu mengingat semua kejadian tentang Yifan, hari ulang tahunnya, jadwal pertandingan basketnya, ukuran sepatunya, hingga parfum yang selalu Yifan gunakan untuk mematikan indra penciuman Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya keras agar ia tidak lancang berteriak saat itu juga, tidak kuat mendengar semua itu karena semua yang dilakukan Baekhyun untuk Yifan juga ia lakukan sedemikian rupa untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan ceritanya malam itu. Kali ini menceritakan tentang Yifan yang membelikannya sekaleng cola saat jam makan siang dan dari suaranya, Baekhyun terdengar sangat bahagia. Chanyeol sempat berandai-andai apakah Baekhyun pernah sebahagia ini jika menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada orang lain.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar dengan ponsel yang masih tersambung dengan Baekhyun di telinga kanannya, masih setia mendengarkan Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan cermin, memandangi lama pantulan dari dirinya. Lelaki itu membuang nafas kasar, menyadari betapa pengucutnya seorang Park Chanyeol. Putaran-putaran kaset rusak kembali berputar di kepala Chanyeol seiring dengan Baekhyun yang terus menceritakan tentang Yifan -dengan senyuman dibibirnya, Chanyeol yakin itu-. Baekhyun selalu memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Chanyeol, senyuman yang membuat jantung Chanyeol berhenti untuk sepersekian detik. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah tersenyum bersama Chanyeol, apalagi karenanya. Tiba-tiba dada Chanyeol terasa nyeri dan sesak.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang menguap di sebrang sana, tanda bahwa sebentar lagi lelaki itu akan memutus sambungan telponnya. Lagi dan lagi, Chanyeol kembali berputar-putar di sebuah lingkaran bodoh yang terus membuatnya _stuck_, lingkaran yang membuat Chanyeol muak hanya dengan menyebutkannya, _friend zone_.

"Thanks, Chanyeol. Kau memang teman terbaikku."

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Aku akan menelponmu lagi besok, pukul sepuluh malam."

Dan sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali membuang kasar nafasnya. Ia dan Baekhyun sepenuhnya sama, sama-sama resah melakukan hal-hal untuk orang yang mereka cintai. Bukan masalah pembalasannya, tapi ini masalah cinta yang selalu membuat Chanyeol mual. Mereka berdua sama-sama bertahan untuk orang yang mereka cintai.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyebutnya, tentang semua yang ia dan Baekhyun lakukan. Apakan ini tulus atau bodoh? Chanyeol juga tidak begitu mengerti tentang cinta, tapi yang ia tahu cinta memang selalu membuat orang berkorban, melakukan pengorbanan yang tak terbatas.

Tapi, apakah cinta yang hebat harus bertahan sampai sekarat?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**inspired by: **5SOS - Heartbreak Girl

**a/n: **nulis ini itu kayak nulis diary pribadi rasanya haha -_- and big thanks to 'O.K', buat serantai kata-kata indah yang kamu lantunkan :))

ini akan saya bikin sequel kalo memang banyak yang minat dan banyak yang suka :) dan saya juga sempet -_- hahaha

jadi tolong tinggalkan review ya :)


End file.
